


Snapshots of Interest

by hakura0



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakura0/pseuds/hakura0
Summary: A compilation of shorter snippets of fic that I've written.





	1. Dark

"Identifying birthmark?" John guesses as Harold turns out the lights, and he doesn't need to see to feel the look he's being given. The corners of his mouth curl up a little bit anyway.

There's a pause, fairly awkward, before Harold starts to speak. "I'm a-"

"Private person," John finishes with him, expression innocent in the dark. "I can handle the dark, Finch. I'm just curious."

"That's the _problem_ , Mr. Reese." Harold sounds tired, anxious, and there's a knocking noise as he hits something with an elbow while getting changed. A mild curse, following.

"Are you alright?" The question is as smooth as always, the concern in it leading to the possibility it's meant to encompass more than a banged elbow. "You can always blindfold me, if that would be easier."

"I'm - I'm _fine_." 

"Okay." John's eyes had adjusted now, just enough to make out his form. He undressed himself as Harold finally made his way into bed, then settled in behind him and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. "Don't worry. I can be very patient."


	2. Alarm [Root x Shaw]

Root awakens to ones and zeroes, a spam email on her phone with a modicum of instruction.

Her "really?" is what Sameen wakes to, reluctant in half-sleep and 4AM dark. Root sighs, resigned, before she can get a question out.

"Go back to sleep," Root tells her, and Sameen can see the way her eyes roll in the dark. "It looks like I have to pick something up. Well. Someone does. I'll know who after a little personal time with the laptop."

"Ugh," is all the deep insight Sameen has to give on that, but she's sitting up nonetheless even after Root's pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Haven't they heard of sleep?"

"I don't think so. At least not recently." She sits on the floor with the computer, and Sameen secrets away her phone while she's distracted, rubbing gunk out of the corner of her eye.

"Sucks for us." Sameen tells her, moving to lean over Root's shoulder, glancing at the screen and the embedded ID image. At least it isn't another red-head.

"It's not going to be dangerous. At least not according to Her. One of us should get some sleep. And that should be you. Don't make me drug you again." Root's voice is somewhat teasing if a little forced but really it's her words that strip any guilt Sameen has about what she just did.

"Yeah, well, maybe I've got something to pick up too." 

Root's expression turns to one of confusion, and Sameen, tosses her phone over to her smugly, Anglr running in a private tab.

"I got a hot date to wait in line for some coffee and killed donuts and would you look at that. So do you." Her intonation is flat for all that she smiles, and Root can't, after a moment help but smile back.

"That's so sweet," Root tells her, and Sameen shrugs it off, looking pointedly away from that expression, and using the motion to start scanning the room.

"Yup. I'm a regular cavity machine. Now..." Shaw got up, continuing her look aroudn the room before finally glancing back at Root, still sitting cross-legged. "Where're my pants?"

Root's eyes flick up for just a moment, a touch of a smile at the corner of her lips, and following her gaze, Sameen reaches up and yanks them off of the ceiling fan.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Harold, train of thought evolving into prose.

(Something happening and leaving John presumed dead for...a couple days at least. Presumed dead even to Harold and whatever the reason not being able to get in touch.

(He can't even have a funeral and it eats at him, distracts him from the numbers - from everything. He tries to tell Shaw to go because enough has to be enough, but before he even opens his mouth she just tells him, 'No. I am so not going on unemployment right now. Not. Going. Anywhere.')

And then John shows up at the library. Probably complete fine too, the asshole; Suit mussed but really no more the worse for wear than any other day. Expression a little guilty - he knows it's been time since he could get in touch, probably assumes there's a chewing out coming but there's that little smile too - because until he could lay eyes on Harold anything could've happened to him while he was out. 

And Harold just...blinking and swallowing hard, and getting to his feet and across the room in something like record time, and pulilng John down by the lapel to kiss him and good, and he's breathing hard by the time they pull apart - just a little shuddery, and John's just kind of looking at him, concerned, and he says something dumb, soft and half-joking like, "I didn't know you had that in you."

And Harold letting out this disbelieving little breath, almost snapping a, "Shut up, John." hand still gripping his shirt, and John's face falls, even as Harold buries his into John's chest, and leaves John to just sort of put his arms around him, holding on tight, head bowed to be as close to his as possible, just a whispered "Sorry."

They stay like that a long moment, both hanging on a little for dear life until Harold says something that sounds a little like "I can't breathe down here." When he takes off his glasses to wipe his face - because who was crying? no one - John takes them easily out of his hands, takes a cloth from some pocket of his suit and cleans them, handing them back gently as he meets Harold's eyes and the corners of his mouth twisting into just a little bit of a smile, of the promise that things would be okay, and John leans down and kisses him again.

(It isn't long before Shaw is on the phone - checking in or looking for information, something or the other. John makes it a point to answer as if nothing had happened, and Shaw just flatly informing him, "You do that to him again? I'm going to kick your ass."

Harold thanks her for her concern, and there's a pause this time, before she scoffs and claims that she was talking about Bear.)


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and John again. See the title for more details. Musing turned something else, like the last chapter.

(They are absolutely going to end up proposing via one having Bear give the other the ring. As grandoise romantic gestures are more Harold's department, I'm seeing it that way, and before Harold gets a chance to actually open his mouth or move just... this little flicker of cycling emotions on his face and then going down to one knee in one smooth movement, holding out the box and ring, and asking him to marry him. and Harold just like a teensiest bit indignant but, 'Well of course I will, I was just in the middle of trying to propose - if you didn't notice.'

And Harold is still just like what while John goes on ahead with slipping the (incorrectly sized) ring on Harold's finger, and, 'Oh, I noticed.' and another look at Harold's face, and this little apologetic smile, '...sorry. I'd been meaning to do it myself for a while, but I could never figure out how to get a ring without ruining the surprise.' Utterly, utterly, fond and in love smile, 'You would have known.'

And Harold can't argue with that, even remotely, and there's that same look back, and looking down at his finger and a little laugh. 'I wasn't actually going to try to get down on one knee you know.'

John shrugging while he gets off of his, innocent, 'I couldn't risk it. And...by the way Harold?' Meeting Harold's eyes, then leaning in and kissing him, keeping thier faces close together and. 'I accept.' 

And Harold taking the ring off putting it on him, all, 'I don't see why you couldn't have done that in the first place.'

'Here I thought that kind of thing was why you loved me,' and the puppy eyes, and Harold just sighing a little but smiling almost reluctantly;

'That kind of thing is why I'm going prematurely gray.' though he totally isn't - somehow. good genes probably. 'Now. How do you want to do this? I may or may not have a pair of clean identities here, if you want to go through it the old fashioned way - maybe a small but tasteful service, waiting for the licenses - all that. We can just get rings if you'd rather, or I can add something to the registrar...'

'I can't say I thought that far. Mostly, I just liked the idea of you being mine. And vice versa. A ring sounds good though. You should have one too after all.'

'That's... it's a start...' And Harold is just that bit blase enough for John to notice, think bakc over everything and...

'You made them for this, didn't you?' Harold flustering,

'It's not as if they won't be put to use otherwise. It's fine, if you don't want all that...mess.'

'I never said no.' and John is taking his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. 'Why don't you tell me about them and we'll see if they're ready?'

And a slight smile from Harold and, 'Alright. Story time. Well...'


End file.
